L'Héritage Perdu
by dragonicx
Summary: Le démon rouge du district de Shiganshina à l'humeur excessivement morose recèle en lui un mystérieux pouvoir susceptible de changer la face du monde. [ Réincarnation fic / dimension travel / Gaara centric ]
1. Une enfance solitaire

**Titre : L'Héritage Perdu**

 **Genres :** Crossover [ SNK & Naruto ] / Mystère / Aventure / Famille

 **Pairing** : Aucun

 **Résumé :** Le Démon Rouge du district de Shiganshina à l'humeur excessivement morose renferme en lui un mystérieux pouvoir susceptible de changer la face du monde.

 **Disclaimer :** J'emprunte le personnage de Gaara du célèbre manga "NARUTO" de Masashi Kishimoto. Tandis que l'univers dans lequel je le plonge est tiré du manga "Shingeki No Kyojin", réalisé par Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Une enfance solitaire**

Une atmosphère morbide et glaciale planait au dessus du champ de ruines sur lequel se déroulait une bataille ardue et sanglante qui semblait être à son point culminant. Deux camps ennemis s'affrontaient sans relâche : l'un combattait pour la survie des nations shinobis tandis que l'autre œuvrait pour sa destruction intégrale. Les affrontements militaires s'étalaient sur plusieurs fronts, et les lignes armées de l'Alliance se chargeaient de combattre deux types d'ennemis.

Les créatures artificielles, répondant au nom de Zetsu Blanc et conçues à partir des cellules extraites du corps de Hashirama Senju, l'utilisateur du Mokuton et le Shodai Hokage de Konoha, formaient une première ligne de résistance. Tandis que les âmes d'anciens shinobis, particulièrement robustes et expérimentés, étaient fraîchement revenus à la vie par la technique interdite de l'Edo Tensei pour leur barrer spécifiquement la route.

Après maints rebondissements, l'intervention inattendue de Naruto Uzumaki sur tous les fronts, leur avait permis de repérer les vrais Zetsu Blanc qui parvenaient à copier à l'identique le chakra et l'apparence des shinobis de l'Alliance. Sans compter sur l'aide précieuse d'une âme ressuscitée appartenant à un ancien shinobi de Konoha, Itachi Uchiha qui avait réussi à se défaire de la technique presque imparable de l'Edo Tensei, et qui s'était chargé de mettre hors d'état de nuire son invocateur Kabuto Yakushi.

Ainsi, celui-ci avait accordé aux âmes torturées de reposer en paix et avait dispensé les troupes alliées de subir d'autres pertes inutiles.

La bataille décisive se passait donc sur le dernier front. Sur leur chemin ne se dressait plus que le légendaire Madara Uchiha et son acolyte Obito Uchiha, les deux meneurs du camp opposé. Le combat final les attendant s'annonçait d'ores et déjà rude.

Une lutte acharnée s'engagea dès lors dans des conditions déplorables.

La rivière de sang qui s'était formée au milieu des montagnes de cadavres s'entassant les uns sur les autres, compliquait grandement l'avancée des troupes. Sans oublier que l'odeur suffocante qui s'en dégageait, était difficilement supportable. Il n'y avait que désolation, toutefois les shinobis de l'Alliance refusaient de capituler et continuaient le combat.

Même si le ciel voilé par d'immenses nuages gris et le temps brouillardeux diminuaient considérablement leur perception sensorielle, ils n'en tenaient guère rigueur et multipliaient les offensives. L'abandon n'était pas envisageable dans la mesure où s'ils venaient à accepter la défaite le monde plongera assurément dans la noirceur totale et cessera définitivement d'exister. Il s'agissait d'une raison amplement suffisante pour redoubler d'efforts afin de protéger leur avenir incertain.

Mais rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu et ils le comprendront à leur dépens.

À la stupéfaction générale un démon à l'allure gigantesque s'équipant de dix queues et se prénommant Jubi surgit au milieu de nulle part. Puis sous les regards ébahis et accablés des ninjas, celui-ci détruisit près de la moitié des effectifs des troupes alliées. Un cauchemar. Ils baignaient en plein cauchemar. À compter de ce moment là, une lutte disproportionnée démarra par le rapport de force très inégal. La guerre s'éternisa. Et, le combat ne tourna décidément pas en la faveur des shinobis de l'Alliance.

Tout d'abord, les troupes rencontraient de véritables difficultés à progresser, principalement liés à leur faible réserve de chakra. Tous les shinobis, sans exception, disposaient d'un chakra extrêmement limité. Dans ce contexte, lorsqu'un shinobi puisait intégralement dans ses réserves, il se trouvait dans l'incapacité profonde de se défendre et tournait en une proie facile.

Ensuite le monstre lui-même constituait un mur imparable. De ce fait, l'ennemi gagnait considérablement en terrain et devenait pratiquement intouchable, contrairement à eux qui étaient pleinement exposés et vulnérables. Un vent de panique sifflait dangereusement sur le champ de bataille. Des mines abattues paraissaient sur les visages ternes et miséreux des guerriers, découragés par les dégâts colossaux causés par la simple apparition de ce redoutable monstre.

Plus la guerre perdurait, et plus les surprises se multipliaient.

Les ninjas assistaient, interloqués et stupéfaits, à la transformation ultime de Jubi se désagrégeant totalement pour laisser place à un arbre immense. Un soupir de soulagement leur échappa. L'arbre en question ne semblait en évidence pas impressionner les soldats qui se réjouissaient grandement de s'être débarrassés du démon.

Après tout, un arbre était censé être immobile et inanimé, et il ne pouvait nullement s'agir d'un instrument de guerre. Cependant, ces malheureux se trompaient lourdement sur ce point et ils ne le réaliseront que tardivement. En effet, les troupes alliées firent littéralement pris au dépourvus lorsque des racines qui pesaient leur poids surgirent brusquement du sol, et les dépouillèrent complètement de leur chakra.

Un hurlement déchirant se fit soudainement entendre au loin, et des bruits coururent selon lesquelles le Kazekage aurait été touché par l'une de ces racines.

« Non, c'est tout bonnement impossible » songèrent instantanément les ninjas de Suna.

Après tout, le mur de sable de Gaara constituait une protection infranchissable, et ces épaisses racines ne pouvaient clairement pas être suffisamment puissantes pour le briser. Mais, un détail les troublait tout de même, le manteau de chakra de Kyubi avait quasiment disparu au même moment que l'attaque avait été perpétrée.

« Quelque chose ne tourne définitivement pas rond ...» évoquèrent certains guerriers de l'alliance.

Et ce fut à cet instant précis que la réalité les rattrapa, et tout s'éclaira : un sacrifice.

Le Kazekage était là. Inerte, il gisait au sol. Son corps trempait dans une mare de sang. La faible lueur de vie l'abritant - il y avait quelques instants encore - sembla s'être subitement éteinte. Naruto Uzumaki, le jinchûriki du démon à neuf queues et le héros de Konoha, pleura en silence la mort de son ami, bouleversé et ébranlé par le dévouement total du roux à son égard.

Il avait décidé de sacrifier jusqu'à sa propre vie pour le sauver. Et l'être qu'il était ne pouvait qu'honorer sa mort.

— Gaara, je te promets de mettre un terme définitif à cette guerre et d'œuvrer pour la paix dans ce bas monde.

 **. . .**

 **District de Shiganshina, l'an 835**

Exaspéré de ne pas pouvoir prendre un jour de repos et marmonnant quelques jurons entre ses dents, un jeune homme fraîchement diplômé de la 104ème Brigade d'entraînement se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers l'immense forêt se dressant devant lui. La forêt qui le surplomba était profondément dense et peuplée d'arbres plusieurs fois centenaires à la taille imposante, s'en était à la fois fascinant et terrifiant.

Il ne fréquentait que rarement cette grande forêt où il se sentait à chaque fois comme un intrus dès qu'il la pénétrait. Cela expliqua par ailleurs la raison de son anxiété grandissante. Il déglutit faiblement mais décida d'avancer courageusement pour en finir au plus vite avec sa patrouille. Un sentiment étrange l'envahit lorsqu'il entendit soudain des bruits étouffés de sanglots lui parvenir aux oreilles.

Geignant péniblement, il marcha avec détermination vers l'endroit exact où les halètements sourds semblaient venir. Clignant des yeux, il fit décontenancé de découvrir un nourrisson recouvert entièrement de sable et abandonné au pied d'un arbre dans la forêt vierge. D'innombrables questions se bousculèrent aussitôt dans son esprit. Il s'interrogea non seulement sur l'identité des parents du bébé mais surtout sur la quantité phénoménale de sable l'entourant.

« Bon sang, ils n'ont quand même pas tenté de l'enterrer sous une couche de sable » s'inquiéta t-il énormément.

S'efforçant d'ignorer la douleur qui le tirailla au niveau des bras, il s'abaissa pour ramasser ce pauvre petit bébé abandonné à son triste sort. Sortant un petit mouchoir de sa large poche, il se contenta d'essuyer tant bien que mal le visage du bébé s'agitant énergiquement dans ses bras. Étalé confortablement sur son torse ce dernier ne tarda pas à s'endormir, le prenant visiblement pour un coussin. Un brin amusé par son comportement et profitant de son long sommeil, ses yeux se braquèrent sur le nourrisson qu'il tenait fermement dans les bras.

La première chose qui le frappa, c'était le tatouage apparent que le petit bout de chou arborait sur le front : une inscription en caractère qui lui semblait totalement inconnu. Mais il supposa qu'il s'agissait d'une écriture perdue appartenant forcément à une civilisation originaire de l'Asie dont on avait perdu toute trace.

« Ce qui n'est assurément pas commun dans les environs » se murmura t-il dans sa barbe _._

Rare étaient ceux ou celles qui appartenaient à cette race et à sa connaissance il n'en existait qu'une : l'épouse de Danny Ackerman. Il se questionna également sur la signification de cette inscription. Que maudit soit ses parents, l'idée-même de tatouer quelque chose sur un simple nourrisson lui parut franchement inconcevable.

Enfin, le second détail qui lui retint en particulier son attention c'étaient les cernes apparentes d'une noirceur livide sous les yeux du bébé.

« Curieux, il ne semble pas avoir dormi depuis des jours » se marmonna confusément le jeune adulte.

En revanche, celui-ci ressemblait drôlement à un panda sans abri et la couleur de ses pupilles d'un vert éclatant accentuait davantage ce côté d'adorable animal sans défense.

« Qu"il est mignon » répliqua t-il immédiatement en cajolant le bébé.

Puis, cerise sur le gâteau, c'était que celui-ci possédait des cheveux roux ébouriffés tirant un peu sur le rouge, une couleur qu'on rencontrait rarement dans la ville.

« Le petit garnement aura sûrement du succès quand il sera grand » évoqua machinalement le blond avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Son expression s'assombrit d'un coup lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas le garder avec lui. Après une longue réflexion, l'unique option se présentant à lui, était de le laisser à contrecœur dans un orphelinat. Il contempla d'un air affligé le petit ange dans ses bras, avant de lui énoncer d'un ton rassurant :

— Désolé petit panda, je ne ne suis pas en mesure de te garder. Mais je te promets que Tonton Hannes te rendra souvent visite à l'orphelinat !

 **. . .**

 **L'an 944**

En ce mois hivernal, une pluie battante et glacée se déversait bruyamment sur le district de Shiganshina, ruisselant abondamment sur les pavés. Le temps était orageux et pas un seul passant ne semblait s'aventurer dans les rues désertes plongées dans la pénombre. Hormis un jeune enfant qui déambulait calmement dans ces ruelles sombres et étroites. Ce garçon chétif qui se prénommait Gaara sillonnait les rues mal famées de la ville à vive allure. Il fonça droit devant en ne prêtant nullement attention à ses cheveux roux qui lui collaient à la nuque et à ses yeux lourds de fatigue.

Croupir dans un dortoir étroit et sinistre, hautement similaire à un cachot humide, ne l'enchantait visiblement guère. Il avança. Il avança donc fébrilement pour tenter de s'évader de ce maudit lieu dans lequel il se sentait comme un animal parqué dans un enclos. Sept années maintenant qu'il résidait dans cet orphelinat, installé dans un vieux bâtiment peu accueillant et se situant à l'écart de la ville.

« Shudukai » une appellation qui ne lui inspirait que dégoût et répulsion mais qui pourtant désignait l'ensemble des pensionnaires occupant ce vieux bâtiment déglingué. L'orphelinat était un véritable nid à délinquants et chacun d'entre eux possédaient une réputation sulfureuse qui en effrayait toujours plus d'un. Il se dotait lui-même d'un surnom qui lui collait parfaitement à la peau : l'imperturbable démon rouge de Shiganshina.

Imperturbable car aucun enfant de son âge affichait un visage aussi inexpressif que le sien et ne se comportait pas d'une manière si impassible, contrairement à lui. Démon puisque s'en était tout simplement un. Enfin, il avait ce regard terrifiant encré dans les yeux qui faisait fuir plus d'une personne. Pour finir le rouge caractérisait fort probablement ses cheveux tirant sur le rouge et brillait d'une couleur intense et rare semblant à la fois fasciner et apeurer les gens dans les environs.

Ils n'inspiraient qu'aversion aux habitants du District, préférant rester loin des rebuts de la société comme ils les qualifiaient au quotidien. Selon eux, les orphelins étaient nuisibles et devaient faire l'objet constant d'une surveillance stricte et intransigeante. C'étaient toujours les soldats de la Garnison s'occupant habituellement de la protection des murs qui s'assurèrent de leur bonne conduite. Ces braves hommes œuvrant pour la justice ne montraient aucune indulgence envers les pauvres orphelins qu'ils étaient.

À chaque fois que quelqu'un les accusait d'un crime qu'ils auraient vraisemblablement commis la sanction tomba immédiatement. Les punitions étaient très variantes selon le degré de délits. Toutefois, on leur infligeait souvent des peines corporelles qui resteront très certainement à tout jamais sur leur corps meurtris.

« Et ça se dit garant de la justice et puis quoi encore » se siffla t-il entre les dents.

Honnêtement, ce n'étaient même pas les orphelins qui s'en prenaient aux biens des habitants mais les bandits qui rodaient constamment dans les parages à la recherche de butins. Or c'étaient toujours eux qui en payaient les frais.

« Des boucs émissaires voilà ce qu'ils étaient » déduisit amèrement le roux.

Un grognement sourd lui échappa et il proféra des jurons étouffés dans sa barbe à l'attention de tous les soldats qui se proclamaient protecteurs de l'humanité bien que la seule chose qu'ils faisaient c'était de les discriminer injustement.

« De toute manière, c'est toujours la même chose » souffla le jeune garçon.

Brusquement un souvenir particulier surgit dans son esprit et il songea un instant à une enfance étrangement similaire à la sienne, voire un peu plus dégradante et sombre, dans une autre réalité alternative différant de la sienne en tout point. Un monde de shinobi dans lequel il vécut une enfance terrible et il participa à une guerre d'une grande envergure en tant que commandant en chef d'une troupe armée.

Cela lui paraissait inimaginable pour sa pauvre petite cervelle d'enfant.

Maintenant deux ans que ses étranges rêves le hantèrent et évoquèrent un passé lointain dans un univers non idéalisé. Pas que le monde dans lequel il vivait actuellement était meilleur, loin de là. C'était juste que vivre parmi des personnes qui disposèrent d'une force surhumaine et qui s'en servirent pour tuer froidement, l'effrayait un tant soit peu.

Il ne mentionna même pas ses démons gigantesques et surréalistes dont il semblait être l'un des détenteurs - _« hôte »_ lui suggéra une petite voix dans sa tête - et qui semèrent totalement la terreur sur leur passage. De plus les vagues souvenirs qui affluèrent en masse dans sa tête lui provoquèrent régulièrement de violents maux de tête. Ils étaient ainsi difficiles à supporter par toute la souffrance qui s'en dégageait.

Puis ils se manifestaient à n'importe quel moment de la journée pour son plus grand malheur.

« Marre, marre » se répéta t-il inlassablement.

 **. . .**

Au même moment, un homme aux cheveux blonds courts d'une trentaine d'année qui s'était légèrement assoupi sur son bureau, sortit subitement de son moment de distraction lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un taper fortement à sa porte.

D'un ton grave, il s'écria :

— Entrez.

Une vielle dame qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, y pénétra d'un pas lent dans la pièce. Il arqua un sourcil en la voyant afficher une mine déconfite et légèrement abattue. Un brin inquiet, il l'interrogea aussitôt sur sa brusque visite :

— Shizune-san que me vaut votre présence à cette heure-ci ?

Une grimace se forma sur ses lèvres, et elle parla d'une voix calme :

— Hannes j'ai besoin de votre aide, votre protégé semble s'être volatilisé une nouvelle fois de l'orphelinat.

Il retint de justesse une injure lui traverser les lèvres, ce fichu gamin le rendait fou à disparaître constamment.

— Ne vous en faites Madame, je m'en vais de ce pas le chercher, lui annonça t-il avec détermination.

Sur ces mots, il salua la vieille dame d'un signe de tête et partit en pleine nuit à la recherche du petit garnement qui semblait encore avoir fait des siennes.

 **. . .**

Le petit garçon s'étendit de tout son corps sur le banc mouillé, et scruta avec une lueur de fascination dans les yeux, le ciel étoilé. Le vent était frais, et la pluie l'arrosait fortement. Il tressaillit vivement au contact de l'eau sur sa peau pourtant il s'obstinait à ne pas bouger d'un poil. Se penchant légèrement sur le côté, il observa longuement les remparts englobant entièrement la ville de Shiganshina.

« C'est plus un mur protecteur qu'autre chose » se marmonna t-il inflexiblement.

Un mur qui cachait derrière lui des créatures géantes, appelées Titans qui autrefois auraient cherché à éradiquer la race humaine. Seulement les habitants du district vivaient paisiblement en ignorant le danger qui les guettait en permanence, et s'était franchement déstabilisant à voir. Cent ans de paix et l'homme se ramollit considérablement. Mais un jour viendra où l'homme devra faire face à ses peurs.

Contrairement à eux, lui demeura implacablement éveillé ne se berçant guère d'illusions perdues et resta constamment sur ses gardes. Ce qui l'agaçait hautement c'était qu'on le prenait jamais au sérieux et qu'on le jugeait que comme un simple enfant dont l'intelligence était discutable. En revanche, les personnes qui le fréquentèrent au quotidien avaient très vite saisi qu'il n'était en rien un gamin. Décidément, il se comportait trop comme un adulte et était froid et dur comme un bloc de béton.

Personne n'osait lui adresser la parole. Les pensionnaires le trouvaient trop flippant quant aux adultes - hormis Hannes son ange gardien - ils le prenaient manifestement pour un gamin prétentieux. Hannes était bien le seul à lui parler agréablement et à lui reprocher son comportement hostile et distant à l'égard des autres. Une figure parentale, peut-être bien mais il n'en était pas certain après tout il n'avait jamais connu l'amour de ses parents.

Puis, il y avait aussi ce garçon qu'il croisa presque tous les jours, semblant épier chacun de ses faits et gestes. Un petit blondinet de son âge qu'il avait un jour par un heureux hasard, sauvé des mains de quelques emmerdeurs qui lui cherchaient des noises. Voilà que depuis ce fameux jour celui-ci lui collait quotidiennement aux basques.

« Un admirateur, il ne manquerait plus que ça » grogna t-il d'un ton lassé.

Un coup de poing bien placé à son épaule droite le sortit brutalement de ses profondes pensées. Il leva son visage interloqué et rencontra presque immédiatement un regard assassin posé sur lui. Se massant les tempes, face au blond qui lui était drôlement familier et qui afficha à présent une colère démesurée, il lui pria silencieusement de le laisser tranquille.

« Pas besoin qu'on vienne me chercher comme un petit toutou _»_ songea t-il d'un air agacé.

L'homme en question ne sembla pas du même avis car il lui mit un grand coup sur le haut de son crâne pour son impolitesse et son impertinence, et lui ordonna d'une voix grave de se redresser :

— Oi panda, ne m'ignore pas quand je te parle. Et puis, tiens toi correctement ! Lui reprocha t-il férocement.

Plissant les yeux d'un air calculateur, il répliqua d'un ton provocateur :

— Je n'y peux rien si ta face ne me revient pas, et je t'en prie ne m'appelle plus panda.

Le roux retint un gloussement quant il vit le visage dudit soldat de la Garnison virer au violet suite à sa réplique.

— Tss, je vous jure les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne connaissent pas ce qu'est la notion de respect, s'exclama t-il d'un ton rageur.

— Les femmes qui te surprennent à les regarder d'un œil pervers ne te respectent pas pour autant, contre-attaqua farouchement le petit.

— Eh je te permets pas, je suis un homme honorable moi ! S'offusqua aussitôt ledit soldat.

Le jeune garçon choisit de l'ignorer superbement et tournoya lentement la tête. Quant à Hannes, ne tenant nullement rigueur de son comportement, il lui dit raisonnablement :

— Panda, ne fait pas ta tête de mule et retournons à l'orphelinat, tu vas attraper froid si tu restes allonger plus longtemps sur ce banc.

Ce dénommé panda ne pipa mot mais remua simplement la tête en signe de réponse, et lui tendit promptement la main. L'adulte esquissa un faible sourire, et la lui prit délicatement pour le relever lentement. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, puis enleva sa veste pour la passer par dessus les épaules frêles du jeune garçon tout trempé.

— Merci, murmura sincèrement le gamin.

Le blond lui sourit maintenant pleinement et lui pinça joyeusement les joues pour lui montrer son affection, sous les protestations visibles dudit gamin qui tenta de s'échapper de son emprise.

— Toujours aussi distant à ce que je vois, pourtant quand je t'ai trouvé tu n'étais qu'un simple panda inoffensif, le taquina gentiment l'homme plus âgé.

— Hannes, l'interpella le plus petit.

— Oui ?

— Juste la ferme, trancha ce dernier d'une voix sèche.

Cette réplique lui valut un coup bien mérité sur le crâne de la part du blond, qui lui quémanda la énième fois de faire preuve de politesse et de respect envers ses aînés. C'est ainsi tout en chahutant et en riant de bon cœur qu'ils entamèrent leur marche en direction du seul orphelinat du district. Une fois arrivés devant le seuil du portail, le blond s'affaissa à son niveau et le serra doucement dans ses bras, avant de lui prononcer calmement au creux de l'oreille :

— Gaara, promets-moi de faire attention à toi, je ne veux surtout pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! Tu sais bien que je tiens énormément à toi, petit Panda.

En guise de réponse, celui-ci enfonça lentement son visage dans son cou, et des larmes lui emplirent les yeux sans qu'il en ait conscience. À ce moment précis, son regard exprima une profonde reconnaissance et une sincère gratitude à l'égard de cet homme qui était parvenu à voir à travers lui et l'accepter tel qu'il était. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Après un certain temps il se détacha à contrecœur de lui et lui souffla une bonne nuit sous le regard bienveillant du blond.

La seule pensée qui l'effleura à cet instant précis, avant de disparaître brusquement derrière le portail, était : _«_ Est-ce cela que l'on appelle l'amour d'un père ».


	2. Le début de la fin

.

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Le début de la fin**

 **District de Shiganshina, l'an 845**

L'ambiance était relativement lourde et étouffante dans le Hall principal de l'orphelinat. C'était la pause méridienne. Les enfants courraient dans tous les sens tandis que les adultes qui étaient censés les surveiller papotaient bruyamment entre eux. Dans un coin reculé à demi-dissimulé par l'obscurité des lieux, un jeune garçon scruta attentivement du regard les environs. Sur le moment il parut hautement agacé et gavé car le vieux grincheux prenait une éternité à se pointer à l'orphelinat.

Celui-ci s'employait presque tous les samedis à passer au peigne fin les alentours des endroits malfamés et à surveiller les fauteurs de troubles. Toutefois, ce samedi-là le blond avait réussi à obtenir un jour de libre pour qu'ils puissent passer du temps ensemble. Mais il était en retard, comme à l'accoutumée. Ne supportant plus les jacassements incessants des autres orphelins et n'y tenant plus sur place, il prit la décision de faire une petite balade le temps que l'adulte irresponsable se montre enfin.

Les mains dans les poches et soupirant d'une profonde lassitude, le roux serpenta péniblement une rue étroite longeant l'église principale du district, ordinairement peu fréquentée. Pourtant, ce jour présent elle semblait totalement inondée par des commerçants ambulants qui tentaient désespérément de vendre leurs marchandises.

Un encombrement tumultueux qui le dérangea amplement.

Les insupportables marchands, seulement soucieux de gagner de l'argent et en compétition entre eux, lui brisèrent sincèrement les tympans. Disons que son humeur déjà maussade à la base s'aggrava encore plus. Au milieu de cet environnement mouvementé il se sentit terriblement oppressé. Il transpira énormément. Sa gorge se noua. Il se frotta les yeux. Enfin, il se toucha sans arrêt les cheveux. De vieux réflexes qui se manifestèrent seulement lorsqu'il était nerveux.

« Je déteste vraiment la foule » se souffla t-il d'une voix épuisée.

Il retint brusquement un faible gémissement franchir ses lèvres lorsqu'il ressentit une vive douleur en provenance de son pied gauche. Quelqu'un lui avait visiblement marché dessus, il constata en grimaçant légèrement. Son visage tomba lorsque la personne fautive ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser et l'obligea à reculer davantage en lui criant dessus :

— Pousse-toi morveux, tu ne vois pas que tu gênes !

Il ne pipa mot et décida de l'ignorer superbement. Pourtant, il se recula de quelques pas lorsqu'il entendit les balbutiements indiscrets de la foule lui parvenir aux oreilles. Il écarquilla grandement les yeux. Les sujets des conversations s'orientèrent tous vers l'arrivée imminente des troupes du Bataillon d'Exploration qui ne tardèrent pas à se montrer. Le jeune enfant fit à la fois émerveillé et abasourdi d'entendre les sabots ferrés des chevaux claquer sur les pavés et de voir les soldats afficher des mines complètement déterrées et abattues.

« Que s'était-il passé pour que leur expression soit aussi sombre !? _»_ Songea t-il interloqué.

La réponse lui vint quasiment au même moment que les soldats défilèrent le long de l'allée.

Il constata amèrement que la moitié des effectifs des soldats du bataillon semblaient s'être cruellement réduits. Il manquait effectivement plusieurs guerriers à l'appel. Il s'en souvenait que la veille de leur départ le corps armée lui avait paru bien plus important en nombre. Une vieille dame se dégagea subitement de la foule pour s'accroupir aux pieds des soldats en leur demandant incessamment la même question :

— Dites moi est-ce que le sacrifice de mon fils a servi à quelque chose ?

Pourtant la réponse paraissait évidente. Même si l'expédition s'était soldée par un échec cuisant, sa mort ne sera jamais en vain. Après tout si personne ne donnait du sien et ne cherchait à découvrir la vérité sur les Titans la cause humaine sera perdue à tout jamais. Il ne fallait pas être idiot pour saisir cela car un jour viendra où les Titans passeront à travers ces murs protecteurs et les hommes seront contraints de se défendre pour tenter de survivre.

Or les hommes qui vivaient paisiblement dans cet enclos, ignoraient le danger imminent qui les guettait constamment. En outre, ils critiquaient inlassablement ces courageux hommes du Bataillon d'Exploration, tentant de mener un combat seul sous l'incompréhension visible des autres. Ce combat c'était celui de l'humanité. Et cela leur était inconnu et était susceptible de le rester jusqu'à ce que les hommes rencontrent enfin leur prédateur naturel.

Mais ils n'étaient pas prêts de le comprendre. Les bourdonnements sévères et affligeants de la foule en témoignaient. Les soldats qui souffraient déjà suffisamment de la perte de leurs compagnons étaient ciblés et tenus responsables pour l'échec de cette expédition militaire. Les malheureux guerriers étaient décrits tels que des écervelés qui menaient une lutte perdue d'avance contre des adversaires bien plus forts qu'eux.

Des langues de vipères qui n'avaient aucune compassion, voilà ce qu'ils étaient.

Son regard se dévia de cette scène rendue écœurante par les remarques abjectes et injurieuses de la foule et s'attarda un instant sur un groupe d'enfants de son âge qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

Le premier était un blondinet à la silhouette svelte qui disposait des traits agréables à regarder et qui se faisait régulièrement disputer par des enfants plus grands que lui. Il lui était familier même s'il ne connaissait pas personnellement. Depuis qu'il l'avait tiré d'une mauvaise impasse un beau matin celui-ci le suivait à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion et cela commençait sérieusement à l'ennuyer.

Il n'était pas un héros loin de là. Mais s'il l'avait aidé ce jour-là c'était seulement parce qu'il détestait la violence gratuite et ce que ses agresseurs lui faisaient subir n'était tout simplement pas tolérable. Certes il comprenait que le garçon soit reconnaissant envers lui mais il ignorait la raison pour laquelle celui-ci portait un intérêt particulier pour sa personne. Après tout il n'était qu'un typique délinquant que nul appréciait.

Cela restera sans l'ombre d'un doute un mystère pour toujours.

Il ne lui avait pas encore adressé la parole et le fera probablement jamais. Même s'il mourrait d'envie de l'interroger sur son comportement pour le moins étrange. Mais il ne le fera pas car il se savait terrifiant. Son regard était dur et sa conduite très mature pour un enfant de dix ans intimidait grandement les personnes qui le côtoyaient. D'ailleurs, le blondinet faisait partie de ces personnes qui étaient effrayées par sa simple présence.

Alors pourquoi s'entêtait-il à le suivre comme un chien perdu !? Il n'en savait strictement rien.

Il détourna précipitamment le regard lorsque l'objet de ses pensées releva subitement la tête en sa direction et commença à le scruter à son tour. Agacé, il fit mine de rien et se concentra sur le second garçon du groupe. La lueur d'admiration était encore lisible sur son fin visage. Mais l'expression qu'il aborda à cet instant précis n'était franchement pas beau à voir.

Apparemment celui-ci supportait très peu les critiques ignobles des habitants à l'encontre de ses prétendus modèles.

Le roux grimaça. Il n'avait jamais pu encadrer cet enfant. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un crétin impulsif qui ne savait uniquement tenir de grands discours. Ils se joignaient pourtant sur un même point: celui d'être conscient de vivre comme un rat dans un foutu enclos. C'était leur seul point commun. La ressemblance s'arrêtait là. L'autre prenait tout à la légère, contrairement à lui.

Les Titans n'étaient clairement pas de la rigolade. Même avec une bonne volonté et un entraînement intensif, l'homme ne faisait assurément pas le poids face à la puissance démesurée de ceux-ci. Pourtant, il en avait jamais rencontrés dans sa vie. Mais il pouvait ressentir leur énergie surhumaine graviter autour des murs. Ils étaient sans l'ombre d'un doute à la recherche d'une faille pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte du village et ravager tout sur leur passage.

Une rage meurtrière les animaient

Ce pauvre garçon dont il ignorait le nom n'avait aucune idée concrète de ce qu'était véritablement un Titan. Et il osait déclarer haut et fort qu'il allait intégrer le Bataillon d'Exploration pour nous débarrasser de ces monstres. Plus ridicule, tu meurs. La réalité était toujours très loin de ce que l'on pouvait s'imaginer.

Il laissa un soupir lui échapper tandis que son regard se posa finalement sur la dernière personne du groupe. C'était une jeune fille aux traits vachement similaires à ceux des "ninjas" qu'il rencontrait fréquemment dans ses rêves. Celle-ci ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Hormis lorsqu'elle attardait son regard perçant sur son tatouage au front comme si elle tentait de déchiffrer le caractère inscrit dessus.

Enfin, il ne comprenait pas son attachement apparent au crétin et ne voyait franchement pas en quoi elle peut être intimidante. Une simple fille qui était loin de l'impressionner comparée à d'autres qu'il avait connu dans une vie antérieure.

L'image d'une jeune kunoichi avec un gigantesque éventail surgit soudainement dans son esprit, et un nom qui lui parut étrangement familier jaillit comme une étincelle : Temari. Néanmoins les rêves dans lesquelles elle apparaissait, étaient toujours vagues et imprécis. Mais une voix dans sa tête lui souffla que celle-ci était une combattante redoutable et disposait d'un caractère bien à elle.

Une voix masculine qui s'éleva furieusement dans les airs, l'interrompit dans ses réflexions :

— Eh petit garnement que crois-tu faire !

Son attention qui était portée sur la jeune fille se tourna à présent sur la scène singulière qui se jouait devant lui. Le protagoniste principal n'était nul autre que le gamin insupportable qui semblait encore avoir fait des siennes. Il n'était même pas un peu surpris. Il considérait ce garçon comme à un véritable aimant à problèmes. Manifestement l'énergumène n'avait fort peu apprécié les dires d'un quelconque marchand qui s'était ouvertement moqué des soldats du Bataillon. Honnêtement, il trouvait les remarques de certaines personnes très déplacées mais ce n'était pas un facteur valable pour laisser s'emporter ainsi.

Qui plus est, l'adulte en question était beaucoup plus robuste que lui. Cela ne servait donc à rien de tenter une approche brute. Puis, si tu cherchais à lui expliquer à quel point son comportement était digne d'un lâche, cela envenimera davantage la situation et tu t'attireras des ennuis inutilement. Vaux mieux réfléchir un minimum avant que d'agir sur un coup de tête. Mais même ça, un aimant à problèmes tel que lui ne sera jamais en mesure de comprendre.

« Pathétique » se marmonna t-il dans sa barbe alors qu'il regarda le groupe d'enfants détaller à toute vitesse, loin de cette foule impressionnante.

Les soldats du Bataillon s'éloignèrent lentement de cette foule hystérique les accusant indirectement de l'échec cuisant de cette campagne militaire. Gaara geignit faiblement alors que la masse incroyable de personnes commença à se dissiper à son tour. Une brève pression sur son épaule le fit sursauter et tourner sur lui-même. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement mêlé à de l'agacement quand il découvrit la tronche déglinguée du blond qui abordait un grand sourire.

— Monsieur le débris ! Tu en as mis du temps pour me retrouver, lui reprocha t-il de mauvaise humeur.

Il se renfrogna légèrement lorsque l'adulte irresponsable lui pinça le nez.

— Oi panda, je ne suis pas encore rouillé, lui déclara t-il d'un air faussement révolté. J'ai juste eu un imprévu qui m'a empêché d'arriver à l'heure.

— Vieux croûton, je ne veux même pas savoir de quel genre d'imprévu il s'agit, grimaça le roux avec une expression de dégoût peinte sur le visage.

Un rictus taquin se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme plus âgé tandis qu'il répliqua sur un ton moqueur :

— Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand, minus.

— Erk écœurant, lâcha t-il d'une voix outragée et excessive sous le regard amusé de l'adulte.

Le blond encercla soudainement ses épaules frêles, et lui suggéra :

— Alors on se la fait cette balade !?

Le roux lui décrocha un timide sourire. Mais il déchanta aussitôt quand celui-ci lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna derrière lui.

— Arrête de me tenir par la main, je ne suis plus un gamin.

L'homme roula simplement des yeux et le força à marcher silencieusement en direction d'un restaurant local qui se situait loin de la rue ambulante. Trente minutes plus tard, ils atteignirent enfin le lieu de leur destination. D'un air pressé, ils pénètrent à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Le blond écervelé qui voulait paraître galant devant la demoiselle qui les accueillit chaleureusement, lui tint la porte d'entrée de la salle principale.

Son expression s'assombrit en notant que le restaurant était comble et bruyant. La jeune femme qui les accompagnait depuis le début les conduisit à une petite table réservée à leur nom. Celle-ci prit ensuite congé, les laissant s'installer confortablement à leur table. En voyant le visage fermé du roux le plus vieux annonça soudainement :

— L'ambiance est plutôt bonne ici, tu ne trouves pas ?

Le petit enfant acquiesça de la tête mais ne put s'empêcher de répliquer sarcastiquement :

— Oui, j'admets que le personnel est plutôt aimable, ça change des adultes que je côtoie dans mon orphelinat.

Le blond lui déclara sur un ton de reproche :

— Ça c'est parce que tu te comportes comme un abruti de première et que tu prends un malin plaisir à faire peur aux gens.

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ces crétins sont effrayés par un enfant de dix ans, se justifia t-il d'un air impassible.

L'adulte le reprit :

— Je ne dis pas le contraire, loin de là, mais tu pourrais par exemple être un brin plus agréable et essayais de te socialiser un peu.

Le visage du roux se durcit et il rétorqua d'une voix hystérique :

— T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile ma parole, dis moi pourquoi devrais-je faire des efforts pour des personnes qui ne le méritent aucunement, hein !?

Les clients qui étaient assis à proximité de leur table les observèrent comme s'il agissait d'un spectacle de foire.

— Oi, calme toi les personnes nous regardent. Le prévint Hannes.

— J'en ai rien à cirer de ces emmerdeurs, hurla t-il d'une voix rude à l'attention de tous les clients qui les jugeaient sans aucun scrupule.

Suite à ses paroles, les clients affichèrent des mines scandalisées et le qualifièrent immédiatement de délinquant. Ignorant l'atmosphère pesante régnant à présent dans la salle, il se leva de son siège et s'orienta d'un pas énervé vers la sortie du restaurant. La dernière remarque prononcée par le blond l'avait littéralement fait sortir de ses gonds :

— Arrête ton petit jeu mesquin, ça ne prend pas avec moi.

« Comme si je jouais à un jeu... » fulmina dangereusement l'enfant alors qu'il passa lentement le portail.

Assis sur sa chaise et se tirant les cheveux d'exaspération, le blond pesta à cause de sa négligence apparente et regretta de s'être laissé emporter par la colère.

 **. . .**

 **Le mois suivant**

Les premiers rayons du soleil s'introduisirent dans sa chambre obscure - qu'il partageait avec cinq autres pensionnaires - et tirèrent Gaara de son sommeil mouvementé. La nuit précédente, il s'était laissé transporter par un rêve plutôt réaliste qui montrait sa propre mort sur un champ de bataille. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait un rêve qui évoquait une version plus âgée de lui-même dans un monde alternatif. Mais ce rêve présent dont il persistait à être le protagoniste principal était d'une violence inouïe et mettait en scène une guerre ruineuse attisée par la folie meurtrière d'un seul individu.

Depuis son réveil brusque, l'angoisse monta en lui. Un mauvais pressentiment l'avait pris dès que ses yeux verts s'étaient ouverts en grand comme si quelque chose de terrible allait survenir. Mais, il ne savait pas de quoi il en tournait. Cette désagréable sensation qui l'assaillit subitement, ne l'aidait en rien à se calmer. Son unique envie sur le moment était d'aller à la rencontre du vieux débris et de se mettre à l'abri sans se poser plus de questions.

Décidé, il quitta précipitamment sa chambre. Mais dès qu'il mit les pieds à l'extérieur, il réalisa qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de bruits que d'habitude. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, il courut vers le lieu exact où les bourdonnements indiscrets semblaient venir. Son visage exprima un grand étonnement en voyant que les habitants s'étaient regroupés au centre de la place publique comme si on y donnait un spectacle. Un comportement pour le moins inhabituel qui parut hautement le contrarier.

Un frisson d'effroi lui parcourut tout le corps quand il remarqua enfin où leurs regards pétrifiés se portaient. Il haleta. Ce qu'il vit le laissa totalement abasourdi. Il ne s'attendait en évidence pas à un choc aussi profond et inoubliable. Un monstre hypnotique à la présence inégalée les surplomba, campé devant la porte d'entrée du mur Maria. La créature impressionnante était entourée par une couche de fumée épaisse et sa taille dépassait largement l'enceinte urbaine.

« Un titan qui mesure plus de 50 mètres, c'est tout bonnement impossible !? » il balbutia faiblement figé par une peur naturelle et instinctive.

Il se donna une gifle mentale et se recula anxieusement lorsqu'il nota que la main du géant était posée sur la partie supérieure du mur qu'il serrait dangereusement entre les doigts. La réalisation soudaine que celui-ci risquait de le détruire à tout moment le frappa de plein fouet.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il devait fuir.

Agité de spasmes et la peur au ventre, il prit ses jambes à son cou tel un lâche et entama une course effrénée loin du mur.

Mais jusqu'où pouvait-il aller !?

Quelques secondes plus tard, un vent épouvantable siffla sur Shiganshina. Après le bruit d'un long fracas, des débris tombèrent du ciel et les premiers hurlements se firent entendre.

Une voix déchirante signala au loin la venue des Titans :

— Alerte, les Titans pénètrent dans la ville !

Cette simple mise en garde annonça que le début de la fin pour notre jeune héros.

 **. . .**

 **Un quart d'heure plus tard**

Il courut. Une bouffée de crainte le submergea mais il courut sans s'arrêter. Il courut pour échapper à ce cauchemar. La respiration lourde, il courut aussi vite qu'il le put pour échapper à l'horreur qui se tramait derrière son dos. Il tenta de faire abstraction de son épuisement apparent, en courant comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses.

C'était la fin. Il le savait et le ressentait. Ils étaient tous perdus. Il n'y avait plus aucune échappatoire possible. L'apparition malfaisante d'un monstre colossal semblait avoir tout chamboulé. Une brèche s'était ouverte dans le mur Maria. Les Titans affluaient en masse dans la ville de Shiganshina. Les humains rencontraient pour la première fois leur prédateur naturel, se cachant depuis tout ce temps derrière le mur protecteur.

Ce qu'ils avaient tant cherché à ignorer se retournait à présent contre eux. Les hommes n'étaient aucunement préparés à une invasion spontanée. Ce qui se passait en ce moment était totalement imprévu et inattendu. Ils ne disposaient véritablement d'aucun moyen de défense. Ils ne connaissaient même pas leur adversaire. Ni comment ils étaient supposés les combattre, si cela était encore plausible.

Enfin, ce n'était le bon moment pour laisser son esprit vagabonder. Secouant sa tête vigoureusement, il poursuivit sa course loin de l'immense brèche. Il ignora ouvertement les cris de détresse en provenance des autres, même si une boule commença à se former dans son estomac. Il devait faire la sourde oreille s'il espérait s'en sortir. C'était chacun pour soi.

Il déduisit avec terreur même s'il se trouvait dos au mur protecteur que les redoutables titans circulaient librement dans le district et s'en prenaient directement aux inoffensifs et vulnérables humains qu'ils étaient. La nausée lui monta à la gorge en entendant des bruits de mâchoires en action. Néanmoins, il refusa catégoriquement de regarder ce spectacle épouvantable et déroutant, se déroulant à quelques mètres de lui.

Ainsi, il poursuivit sa route sans se retourner une seule fois. Il voulait à tout prix éviter de se confronter à la réalité de l'horreur qui s'abattit froidement sur le district de Shiganshina. Voir des géants dévorer des humains comme s'il s'agissait d'un repas exquis, ne l'intéressait pas tant que ça. Enfin, il craignit surtout d'être paralysé à la simple vue de ces monstres assoiffés de sang. La tronche de l'autre monstre colossal l'avait déjà suffisamment refroidi. Il n'avait nullement besoin d'en voir d'autres.

Manifestement, le casse-croûte humain ne parut pas leur suffire car ceux-ci se déchaînèrent également avec une force inégalée sur les lieux d'habitation, les détruisant complètement. Ainsi, il devait aussi faire attention aux objets non identifiés qui volaient au dessus de sa tête. Quelle galère. Pourquoi tant de haine envers les humains !?

En tentant d'esquiver justement un morceau de débris volant en sa direction, il se tordit douloureusement la cheville. Il ne manquait plus que ça. S'étalant sur le sol froid, il se massa le pied pour tenter d'évacuer la douleur sévère qui l'assaillit sur le moment. Bon sang, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Mais il n'arrivait même pas à appuyer sur son pied gauche.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il sentit un regard inamical, lui brûlant la nuque. C'était une impression désagréable et perturbante. Quand il perçut enfin le bruit de sa respiration, il se savait perdu. Un long frisson de peur courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Dans cette ambiance irréelle et feutrée, il était là à espérer qu'il soit victime de son imagination et que tout ceci ne corresponde pas à la dure réalité. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il décida de pivoter légèrement la tête et ne tarda pas à voir distinctement le monstre qui le dévisagea de son insondable sourire.

« Je suis foutu » réalisa t-il désespérément.

Regardant autour de lui, il nota amèrement que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages. Excepté, la quantité phénoménale de sang provenant des parties de corps humains éparpillées un peu partout sur la terre ferme, il n'y avait absolument rien ici. Un champ de poussière. Tout semblait mort. S'il restait encore ici comme un abruti lui aussi serait mort dans très peu de temps. Il fallait qu'il trouve rapidement une solution pour se sortir de ce pétrin : « Réfléchis. Réfléchis. Que faire !? ».

Mais, il n'avait pas suffisamment de temps pour élaborer un plan. La seule option qui se présentait à lui, était la fuite. Néanmoins, il n'avait ni la force ni la volonté pour tenter de s'évader, sachant qu'il n'irait pas très loin avec son pied fracturé. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage à son plan d'évasion. Le Titan gigantesque qui était resté inactif jusqu'à présent pour déguster intégralement son casse-croûte humain jusqu'au dernier morceau, le contempla avec des yeux brillants exprimant une faim insatiable.

Visiblement, celui-ci n'était pas encore rassasié et il semblerait qu'il soit le prochain sur la liste. Son cœur s'affola furieusement dans sa poitrine tandis que le monstre affamé leva d'un geste hostile son poing vers lui. Il chercha promptement à l'esquiver mais celui-ci le rattrapa violemment et le rabattit sur le sol. Ensuite, il s'empara aisément de son corps alors qu'il se débattit fortement pour se libérer dans une tentative vaine.

Néanmoins, la prise du géant se raffermit fermement, au point de lui briser les côtes. Le pauvre garçon gémit de douleur mais s'efforça à ne pas crier même s'il souffrait le martyr. Il ne désirait pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Lorsque la créature terrifiante pencha d'une lenteur insoutenable son visage difforme au dessus du sien, un sentiment de panique s'empara de lui. Il distingua clairement la bouche dégoulinante du monstre, se rapprochant dangereusement de son corps fragile.

Sa mort était inévitable, au point où il en était. Il retraça les grands moments de sa courte existence et un rictus satisfait étira ses lèvres. Il ne regrettait rien et espérait sincèrement que le vieux croûton s'en soit tiré. Mais, il ne s'en faisait pas autant pour lui. Le connaissant, il devait sûrement être planqué dans un coin strictement dissimulé, à l'abri des regards.

Il ferma les yeux en attendant que le Titan le dévore enfin.

Un.

Deux.

Trois.

Rien ne se produisit.

D'une incertitude claire, celui-ci ouvrit prudemment les yeux et découvrit, sidéré et perplexe, une quantité étonnante de sable l'encerclant tel un bouclier et empêchant son prédateur de l'atteindre. Aussitôt, un sentiment apaisant le saisit. Curieusement, il se sentit consumé comme si quelque chose était en ébullition à l'intérieur de lui. Son regard brillant d'une nouvelle lueur se braqua sur la masse importante de sable, le couvrant totalement, et il eut cette drôle d'impression que celle-ci avait assuré sa protection, d'une manière inexpliquée.

D'un air intrigué et troublé, le roux songea intérieurement : « Que se passe t-il ? Et quelle est cette énergie que je sens circuler dans mon corps ? ».

Quand une voix sinistre et menaçante au plus profond de son être, lui suggéra :

— Si tu veux découvrir l'étendue réelle de tes pouvoirs, je me ferai un plaisir de te les montrer gamin en commençant par étriper l'inconscient qui ose nous défier ouvertement.


	3. Un instinct de survie

.

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Un instinct de survie**

La requête formulée par la mystérieuse voix lui fit terriblement froid dos. D'autant plus que la voix lui parut rauque, épouvantable et non rassurante. Sans parler du rire atroce qui suivit sa suggestion, et qui suffit à le mettre dans tous ces états. Un sentiment de panique dominait toujours son esprit. Cependant, il fut poussé par une envie irrésistible de découvrir l'identité de cette entité particulière. Sans plus attendre, le roux l'interrogea en tentant de masquer son angoisse qui restait toutefois perceptible dans sa voix :

— Qui es-tu ?

Seul, un silence pesant lui répondit, et le laissa dans l'incompréhension totale. Une peur irrationnelle et insoutenable s'empara alors de tout son être, et lui comprima douloureusement le cœur. Qui plus est, l'apparence du Titan qui lui faisait toujours face et qui était immobilisé par le sable formant un mur de protection autour de lui, lui glaça complètement le sang. Pour la première fois de sa vie partiellement ennuyeuse, il se sentit réellement frémir de peur. En restant loin des embrouilles et maître de ses émotions en toutes circonstances, il n'avait jamais été confronté à un quelconque danger.

Ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs sa profonde consternation face aux événements déroutants, le prenant de court et lui faisant ressentir une poussée d'adrénaline qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé jusqu'à présent. Ce dernier était grandement perturbé par le flot d'émotions l'assaillant brusquement. Il paraissait tellement décontenancé qu'il ne perçut même pas la tension devenir de plus en plus palpable autour de lui alors que la voix singulière s'exprima à nouveau :

— Si tu veux savoir qui je suis réellement, ferme les yeux et viens à moi.

Suite à cette déclaration inattendue, les traits du jeune garçon se confondirent en une expression hautement étonnée. Celui-ci eut visiblement du mal à saisir la nouvelle requête de la voix. « Venir à lui » lui avait commandé la voix, d'un ton monocorde. Cela supposait-il que la voix en question était une personne à part entière, se détachant complètement de lui. Honnêtement, il n'en savait strictement rien. Il devait être prudent, mais même s'il restait extrêmement méfiant sa curiosité grandissante finissait toujours par l'emporter sur ses craintes.

Ce fut exactement ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment même.

Autrement, il prit la décision hâtive de faire simplement confiance à la voix qui résonnait fortement dans sa tête, en allant à sa rencontre. Si une chose pareille était plausible, bien entendu. Fermant lourdement ses paupières, le garçon plongea dans son subconscient pour y découvrir, dans toute sa splendeur, un redoutable monstre tapi profondément en lui. Un animal monstrueux se dressa devant lui, le scrutant de son regard bestial. Il ressemblait étrangement à un tanuki. Son corps imposant était de couleur jaune sable marqué de tâches tirant sur le violet. Celui-ci disposait d'une longue queue de la même couleur fouettant son environnement d'un air menaçant, et venant s'abattre tout près de lui.

Il retint son souffle. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Un véritable démon, plus intimidant que le Titan qui le surplombait depuis un quart d'heure, se trouvait juste en face de lui. Et il constata d'un air médusé que le monstre lui parut vaguement familier, comme s'il l'avait déjà rencontré dans une vie antérieure.

— Gaara, tu me déçois énormément ne te souviens-tu donc de rien ? Surgit sèchement la voix rauque du monstre.

Le roux se crispa. Ce monstre était-il la cause de ces étranges rêves qui le hantaient depuis un bon bout temps ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais, une chose était sûre, ce démon semblait le connaître bien plus qu'il le prétendait.

— Que veux-tu dire par là ? Le questionna l'enfant légèrement confus.

Le monstre agita lentement sa queue, témoignant d'une profonde exaspération. Puis, il grimaça avant de prononcer d'un ton las :

— C'est trop long à expliquer petit, laisse moi juste te montrer.

Avant que celui-ci ne puisse riposter, son environnement changea brutalement et le démon disparut pour laisser place à une succession d'événements. Le jeune garçon flottait dans une euphorie somnambulique tandis que les images d'une réalité alternative défilèrent les unes après les autres. Au moment même de sa naissance, son destin funeste fut dors-et déjà scellé quand il devint le Jinchûriki d'un redoutable Bijû répondant au nom de Shukaku. S'en suivit une sombre enfance qui le transforma en un tueur implacable, maudit et craint par tous. Puis, il fonda une amitié imprévue qui le changea radicalement. Cette solide amitié le poussa à atteindre le statut honorable de Kage ce qui lui permit de gagner le respect de l'ensemble des habitants de son village. Lors de la terrible guerre sanglante, celui-ci fut désigné comme un meneur des troupes, sur qui on pouvait incontestablement se reposer. Sa chute survint sur ce même champ de bataille, sous les visages rendus indistincts par le chagrin de ses compagnons d'armes, et il mourut en véritable héros.

La voix du démon qui surgit soudainement, le sortit de sa transe.

— Alors me reconnais-tu maintenant ?

Affichant un rictus moqueur, le garçon lui répondit d'une voix taquine :

— Comment pourrais-je oublier ta face horripilante Shukaku ?

Le démon eut un sourire inquiétant, en lui renvoyant d'un ton presque nostalgique :

— Je reconnais bien là ce foutu Kazekage qui prenait un malin plaisir à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Le garçon ne flancha pas une seule seconde bien que la voix du démon lui parut clairement menaçante, même s'il semblait plaisanter avec lui en apparence. Depuis tout ce temps, le grincheux tanuki n'avait pas évolué d'un poil, toujours à vouloir prendre le dessus sur les plus faibles. Néanmoins, il ne comptait plus se laisser faire. En effet, il n'était plus comme avant, contrairement à Shukaku, le roux avait énormément changé. Il ne se considérait plus comme une personne excessivement fragile car le regard des autres l'importait peu. Désormais, celui-ci possédait un fort tempérament qu'il envisageait de montrer à ce manipulateur de tanuki, se prenant visiblement comme maître de son corps alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple captif qui ne pouvait se libérer si seulement sa volonté le lui ordonnait.

Mais le moment n'était définitivement pas le bon. Il devait d'abord se débarrasser au plus vite de ce Titan, sur le point de le dévorer tout cru. Son regard se fit calculateur alors qu'il s'exprima d'une voix faussement amicale :

— Shukaku, prête-moi ta force et démolissons cette vermine ensemble.

Le démon lui lança son habituel regard carnassier, en se léchant les lèvres d'anticipation. Puis, il rétorqua d'une voix entraînante alors qu'une couche d'énergie épaisse commença à faire son apparition :

— Tu ne regretteras pas ta décision petit, car je me donnerai à cœur joie pour faire un véritable carnage.

Sur cette déclaration prometteuse, le « manteau de chakra » cette masse d'énergie d'une couleur orangée brillante se présentant sous la forme d'une enveloppe corporelle, le recouvrit entièrement. Tandis que ses pupilles très dilatées prirent une couleur dorée, parfaitement identique à celle du démon, et parurent froides et inhumaines. Il sentit un chakra démoniaque circuler tout au long de son corps, le brûlant intensément. Ses sens s'éveillèrent à nouveau, déclenchant en lui une onde de frissons. Celui-ci distingua clairement la respiration bruyante de son terrifiant ennemi, le scrutant d'un air affamé.

Il déclina la proposition du démon qui lui tracassait la tête, en lui répétant incessamment de lui céder la place. Il en était tout bonnement hors de question. Shukaku restait une entité perfide qui s'en prenait à tout le monde, sans exception. Sans oublier qu'il ne tenait jamais parole, et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. S'il le laissait s'échapper maintenant, celui-ci tuerait de sang froid sans une once d'hésitation, et personne ne sera épargnée : titans comme humains. Il le connaissait si bien que cette idée lui parut absurde.

Il n'était plus le gamin naïf d'autrefois, facilement manipulable. Cet emmerdeur de première allait l'apprendre à ses dépens. Il ne se laisserait plus jamais faire. Il ne perdrait plus le contrôle, il s'en faisait la promesse. S'il espérait survivre dans un monde aussi chaotique que celui-ci, il devait se montrer plus ferme. D'autant plus que la règle du plus fort s'appliquait toujours, et s'affirmait comme la règle d'or à l'intérieur de cet enclos qui était censé leur prodiguer une protection imparable.

Enfin, avec les récents événements les humains qui prétendaient être les plus forts, auront définitivement leur compte. Pas qu'il s'en plaignit d'ailleurs. Il éprouva une inexprimable joie mêlée à de la rancune, du ressentiment et de l'amertume lorsqu'il songea à toute l'injustice accumulée pendant tout ce temps. Qu'ils agonisent, il en avait cure. Il ne lèverait pas le petit doigt pour les sauver. Honnêtement, il s'en fichait pas mal de leur sort, amplement mérité. La seule chose qui le tourmenta à cet instant précis, était de se tirer d'affaire au plus vite et de retrouver le blond écervelé pour se mettre à l'abri.

Il tenta d'ignorer la voix insupportable du démon qui lui cassait les tympans, en lui ordonnant de laisser s'occuper des - je cite - insectes répugnants. Qu'il aille sincèrement se faire voir. Comme s'il avait du temps à perdre inutilement, à écouter les jacassements incessants d'Ichibi.

Bon reprenons.

Une quantité considérable de sable qu'il avait inconsciemment emmagasiné et utilisé pour effectuer sa technique élaborée et puissante du Sarcophage de Sable, retenait le monstre hypnotique immobile. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'achever. Pour être certain qu'il puisse manipuler le sable à sa guise afin d'exécuter parfaitement sa seconde technique qui lui sera assurément fatale, il prit le temps de malaxer son chakra. Ce ninjutsu de haut niveau, figurant dans la catégorie A des meilleures techniques ninjas, exigeait une quantité colossale de chakra. Se sentant enfin prêt, il resserra son emprise sur le géant en le recouvrant entièrement de son sable puis il reproduisit les signes incantatoires avec ses mains pour réaliser son ninjutsu qu'il prononça d'un ton sec :

— Le Tombeau du Désert.

Cette technique redoutable provoqua une explosion de sable se mêlant à du sang qui se répandit un peu partout et qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de ses ravisseurs. Il s'en était sorti plutôt bien jusqu'à présent mais la suite des événements risquait de fort compliquer les choses. En remarquant au loin trois Titans courir à grandes enjambées vers lui, il eut des sueurs froides.

« Que faire !? » s'interrogea t-il hautement paniqué.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser davantage car ses prédateurs apparurent brusquement devant lui et tentèrent de l'écraser comme un misérable moustique. Il esquiva agilement les assauts de ses ennemis, tout en réfléchissant à sa prochaine attaque. Ce fut alors que la voix épouvantable du démon resurgit dans son esprit pour lui suggérer froidement :

— Laisse moi ta place pour que je les réduise immédiatement à néant.

Qu'il la boucle sincèrement il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul. Il n'avait nullement besoin de cet enquiquineur pour s'en sortir. Il était déjà assez fort et il allait le prouver sur le champs, en se débarrassant de ses adversaires avec une facilité déconcertante. Affichant une confiance déroutante, il leva un bras en l'air et attendit que son chakra soit convenablement malaxé pour procéder à une nouvelle technique, tout en évitant les assauts meurtriers de ses ennemis. L'air s'alourdit subitement, se refroidit tandis que du sable se composant essentiellement de particules de poussière et d'argile, s'éleva haut derrière lui pour former une véritable tempête de sable.

Le garçon laissa échapper un rire satisfait, à l'idée de fermer le clapet de ce cher Shukaku. Il n'avait guère besoin de ses services, et il allait enfin le lui prouver. Il dévisagea d'un œil critique les monstres sans cervelle qui continuèrent à s'acharner sur lui, insouciants du danger inévitable qui les attendait. Puis, celui-ci ferma lourdement ses paupières, se concentrant toujours plus fort et d'une main de fer il guida la tempête de sable en leur direction. Quand la masse phénoménale de sable enveloppa les géants, il raffermit son poing et exécuta une nouvelle fois son puissant ninjutsu - _Le Tombeau du Désert_ \- afin de les neutraliser pour de bon. Toutefois la portée de son attaque était si grande qu'il perdit le contrôle total de son sable.

Une sourde inquiétude l'assaillit en se rendant compte que le sable gagna en vitesse, et poursuivit sa route meurtrière en direction des humains inoffensifs, tentant vainement d'échapper à leur ravisseur. Mince, il avait été trop confiant, il le regrettait déjà énormément hélas il allait devoir en payer le prix très cher. Affolé à l'idée qu'il ne puisse pas arrêter le désastre qui risquait de se produire à tout instant et ravalant le peu de fierté qui lui restait, il requit d'un ton suppliant l'intervention immédiate du démon à une queue:

— Shukaku, t'avais foutrement raison sur toute la ligne. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur, je t'en prie aide-moi à stopper la tempête de sable.

En réponse, le visage du démon se tordit en une expression profondément sadique alors qu'il trancha d'une voix catégorique :

— Tu t'es mis toi-même dans ce pétrin, à présent tu dois en assumer les conséquences.

Le garçon tomba des hauts face à ce refus soudain. Un sentiment de crainte l'envahit et il insista plusieurs fois, mais Ichibi s'en fichait pas mal de ses tentatives désespérées. Celui-ci avait un esprit vengeur, et était de nature très rancunière. Puis, le malheur des autres lui procurait toujours un plaisir intense. Plongé dans une impuissance coupable, il observa comme un spectateur lointain la tempête de sable frapper sans direction apparente, fracasser les lieux d'habitations, cibler les titans comme les humains.

La situation bascula incroyablement vite, et l'humanité se retrouva à nouveau piégée. En effet, s'ajouta à l'invasion du district de Shiganshina, une catastrophe naturelle balayant tout sur son chemin, et prenant totalement au dépourvu les hommes qui tentaient déjà de s'évader de leur ennemi commun. Il ne manquait plus que ça, comme s'ils ne souffraient pas suffisamment. C'était vraiment une journée riche en rebondissements qui marquerait assurément les esprits à tout jamais.

Pour ceux ou celles qui devront enquêter plus tard sur les récents événements, la tâche s'annonçait d'ores-et-déjà compliquée.

 **. . .**

Hannes ne parut plus tenir sur ses jambes, tant il se sentit exténué. D'autant plus que son état déjà déplorable s'aggrava d'instant en instant : sa respiration lourde se fit irrégulière, son souffle devint de plus en plus irritant, et sa gorge s'assécha d'un coup. Pourtant, il s'entêta à courir le plus loin possible pour échapper au désastre frappant furieusement le district de Shiganshina. Les incontrôlables créatures aux carrures imposantes ne furent plus leur préoccupation principale, à cet instant précis.

Une impressionnante tempête de sable, aussi subite qu'inexplicable, s'éleva en un tourbillon destructeur, s'épaississant à vue d'œil et engloutissant lentement la ville. En raison de son épuisement apparent et de son équipement insuffisant, la progression du blond devint affligeante, pénible et lourde. En effet, sa manœuvre tridimensionnelle ne lui était d'aucune utilité car il ne lui restait plus de cartouches, lui servant habituellement à activer son équipement. Sur le moment, il maudit sincèrement sa malchance notoire.

La seconde qui suit, une réflexion à la fois essentielle mais simple émergea dans son esprit : « Le monde semblait plonger dans le chaos absolu et le désespoir le plus noir, mais il devait s'en sortir car le lâche qu'il était s'en sortait toujours ».

Autrement, il ne manifesta aucune forme d'inquiétude bien que la situation se présentait comme critique, il sut éperdument qu'il était en mesure de s'en sortir. Il laissa seulement transparaître sur son visage une expression de culpabilité, facilement lisible par son air renfrogné et renfermé. Une honte indicible l'envahit subitement, en songeant à son acte de lâcheté. Une peur indescriptible avait dissipé son faible élan de courage, en rencontrant le regard déstabilisant du monstre qui lui faisait face, et la fuite s'était imposée comme la seule option sensée s'il espérait survivre. Bien entendu, il s'était senti terriblement peiné à l'idée d'abandonner Carla Jäger entre les mains d'une créature insatiable, mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à combattre un géant qui l'aurait exterminé sur le champs.

Ses doigts crispés se resserrèrent fermement sur les lourdes charges, plus précisément sur les deux enfants pétrifiés de peur, qu'il transportait sur son dos. Ils étaient les seuls qu'il avait été en mesure de sauver pour payer sa dette envers Grisha Jäger, le père biologique d'un deux enfants et adoptif de l'autre. Celui-ci était un médecin remarquablement doué, ayant réussi à trouver un remède contre la maladie pourtant incurable de son ancienne épouse. Pour cela, il lui en sera éternellement reconnaissant et redevable, cela expliquait d'ailleurs son obstination à vouloir au moins sauver ses malheureux enfants qui représentaient beaucoup pour lui.

Ainsi, il courut sans s'arrêter en faisant abstraction des légers picotements causés par son corps endolori, recouvert de quelques blessures superficiels, -que l'enfant intenable le lui avait infligé, en le griffant, le mordant et lui tapant sur le dos afin qu'il le libère immédiatement, - qui ne l'angoissèrent pas outre mesure. Sa seule inquiétude concernait un certain orphelin qui s'attirait constamment les ennuis, tant il paraissait indifférent, autonome et neutre. Néanmoins, il possédait de nombreuses qualités - parmi lesquelles figuraient l'intelligence, le bon sens, la responsabilité et la maturité -qui compensaient ses défauts et qui était la principale raison pour laquelle il ne s'était pas précipité tête baissé à son secours.

En outre, l'orphelinat dans lequel le petit merdeux résidait, se situait très loin de l'enceinte urbaine et renfermé comme il l'était, il le voyait mal arpenter les ruelles étroites de la ville et de s'éclater avec les enfants de son âge. S'ajoutait à cela, son amertume profonde envers les hommes, qui le pousserait à agir d'une manière totalement égoïste dans une situation aussi critique que celle-ci, en prenant tout simplement la fuite et en ignorant derrière lui les cris de détresse des autres.

Il le connaissait par cœur pourtant il ne parvenait tout de même pas à chasser ce sentiment d'inquiétude, qui le rongeait intérieurement. Après tout, le jeune garçon n'était qu'un simple panda inoffensif qui ne disposait d'aucun moyen pour se défendre. Pour se rassurer du poids pesant sur son cœur, il comptait sur l'aide précieuse d'Armin Arlert, un jeune garçon de confiance qui faisait partie intégrante de la bande des deux enfants qu'il transportait sur son dos. Le soldat de l'unité de garnison lui avait fait promettre de partir aussitôt avec son grand-père à la recherche de son petit protégé, en espérant que celui-ci le retrouve à temps et qu'il le ramène sain et sauf au pont qui reliait le Mur Maria au Mur Rose.

 **. . .**

À quelques kilomètres de là, un enfant d'une dizaine d'années à la chevelure blonde distinguée, et aux yeux d'un bleu saisissant, s'écria pour la énième fois à l'attention de son grand-père, de se presser davantage. Ils devaient se dépêcher sous peine de se retrouver bloqués par la tempête de sable. Tendu, il se précipita à grandes enjambées vers un point précis, en ignorant les halètements de son grand-père derrière lui qui eut du mal à tenir la cadence. Le temps pressait, et ils devaient absolument le retrouver avant que les Titans affluent dans ce secteur du district, encore calme et vide.

Bien qu'ils progressèrent rapidement, ils se retournèrent toujours sur leur pas pour vérifier s'ils étaient poursuivis, à la fois par les Titans qui circulaient à une vitesse surhumaine que par la tempête de sable qui grandissait à vue d'œil. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin la rue malfamée, dangereuse et déglinguée qui siégeait l'orphelinat du District de Shiganshina, ils furent sidérés de n'entendre aucun bruit. L'avenue, d'habitude si animée semblait aussi calme qu'un sépulcre.

En pénétrant dans l'allée, ils comprirent aussitôt à la vue d'un sable endurci recouvrant des débris de maisons, des troncs abattus, et des résidus humains, que la tempête de sable avait déjà frappé ce coin isolé de la ville. Armin se sentit pris de tremblements, en saisissant l'ampleur de la situation. Il n'y avait vraisemblablement plus aucun espoir de retrouver le roux vivant. C'était la fin, il ne pourrait jamais payer la dette qu'il avait envers ce garçon à l'aura aussi intimidante que réconfortante.

En toute honnêteté, il aurait tant voulu lui parler, devenir son ami. Il savait d'emblée que la relation qu'entretenait Eren et Mikasa était bien plus forte qu'ils laissaient prétendre. Ils formaient un duo très soudé, probablement en raison des liens fraternels qui les unissaient. En effet, Mikasa était la sœur adoptive d'Eren, une membre exclusive de sa famille. D'autant plus que ceux-ci s'entendaient si bien ensemble et se complétaient parfaitement, au point d'être inséparables.

Sans compter qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas besoin d'un trouillard comme lui, pourtant ils l'avaient intégré dans leur cercle d'amis. Pour cela, il leur sera éternellement reconnaissant mais il ne semblait pas dupe non plus. Il n'était qu'un simple ami pour eux. Il était conscient qu'ils ne partageaient pas leur plus profond secret avec lui, néanmoins il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il se sentait juste de trop car ceux-ci paraissaient plus complices, et agissaient comme de véritables meilleurs amis.

Enfin, il enviait sincèrement leur relation. Il aurait lui aussi espéré avoir un meilleur ami, un frère sur qui il pouvait compter, partager ses craintes comme ses joies. Lorsque ses yeux s'étaient pour la première fois posé sur ce garçon taciturne, il avait été profondément frappé par son attitude singulière qui ressemblait tant à la sienne.

Il témoignait d'une intelligence supérieure à celle des enfants de son âge, tout comme lui. Ses actions lui paraissaient parfaitement calculées, mais le plus étonnant était sans l'ombre d'un doute sa conduite qui ne collait pas à celle d'un enfant ordinaire. Il paraissait si mature, si vieux comme s'il avait déjà suffisamment vécu pour savoir interpréter les comportements distincts des autres, et pour comprendre que l'utopie dans laquelle la ville était plongée semblait provisoire, absurde, voire incompréhensible.

D'ailleurs, il se dotait également d'un sens de la justice. Pas la peine de préciser que celui-ci l'avait un beau matin sauvé des griffes de ses agresseurs qui s'en étaient ouvertement pris à lui, ce qui montrait qu'il détestait la violence gratuite. En revanche, ce qui les différenciait réellement, était que le roux s'exprimait avec ses poings pour s'expliquer. Tandis que le blond préférait prendre son temps, en donnant des arguments bien construits pour se défendre. Néanmoins, cela ne fonctionnait jamais car ses ravisseurs n'étaient que des brutes sans cervelle.

Enfin bref, tout cela pour dire qu'il se reconnaissait véritablement en ce garçon qui agissait d'une manière aussi réfléchie que rude, et qu'il aurait tant espéré le connaître. Malheureusement, le destin en avait décidé autrement.

En observant les dégâts colossaux provoqués par ladite tempête, il n'y avait pratiquement aucune chance que le roux s'en soit sorti indemne. Se sentant consterné par le sort de ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait que de vue, il éprouva un douloureux pincement dans la poitrine. Il sortit de sa transe seulement lorsque son grand-père entoura ses épaules, d'un bras protecteur et l'incita à continuer sa route. Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire, s'ils espéraient s'en sortir vivant du désastre qui s'abattait injustement sur eux.

Il secoua légèrement la tête pour reprendre contenance, puis il traversa prudemment en prenant appui sur son grand-père, les lieux fortement endommagés par le tempête de sable. Marchant à grands pas, il ignora tout autour de lui en poursuivant son chemin dans un silence de mort. Quand soudain il se heurta contre un corps sans mouvement, qui le fit tomber en avant. Il s'étendit lourdement sur un amas de débris, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Relevant les yeux vers le corps solide qui s'était dressé sur son chemin, il ouvrit grandement les yeux en découvrant l'identité de la personne couchée au sol.

Ces cheveux roux-auburn, si distingués et rares, ne pouvaient qu'appartenir au jeune orphelin. Il s'agissait indéniablement du roux, il en était presque certain. Cela dit, celui-ci semblait vachement amoché et entièrement recouvert d'une épaisse couche de sable. Une lueur d'espoir l'envahit brusquement, et il bondit sur ses pieds pour accourir à son chevet. Arrivé à son niveau, ce fut pleine d'appréhension qu'il lui saisit le poignet pour tâter son pouls afin de vérifier s'il était toujours vivant.

Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit un pouls battre sous ses doigts, même si c'était relativement faible et presque imperceptible. L'instant d'après, un sourire sincère encadra son visage tandis qu'il sollicita l'aide de son grand-père pour porter le garçon inconscient, pesant son poids. Maintenant qu'ils avaient récupéré le roux, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à se diriger vers le port où une embarcation les attendait pour transférer les habitants du District de Shiganshina vers une autre ville.

Sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'étaient aucunement sortis d'affaire, Armin afficha une détermination troublante en s'agrippant fermement au corps inerte du roux, et se dépêcha de traverser la rue fantôme qui lui renvoyait des frissons d'horreur. Ils devaient faire vite, le temps leur était comptait car le bateau risquait à tout moment d'embarquer sans eux, et les portes d'entrée pour accéder au port pouvait se renfermer sur eux sans qu'ils ne puissent l'en empêcher. Si cela venait à arriver, ils seraient définitivement perdus. Leur faible espoir de s'en sortir vivant serait assurément réduit à néant, puisqu'il n'était pas envisageable de survivre à l'extérieur des murs protecteurs.

C'était tout bonnement impossible.

S'ils ne parvenaient pas à atteindre le pont à l'heure indiquée, ce serait inévitablement la fin. C'était triste à admettre, mais dans ce cas de figure leur plus grand rêve ne se concrétisera jamais, et ils mourront sans avoir rien accompli dans leur vie misérable.

Et ça c'était inconcevable.

Une pensée formelle effleura le blondinet qui se fit la promesse suivante :

« Nous survivrons quoi qu'il en coûte, nous nous en sortirons par n'importe quel moyen ».


	4. La chute du Mur Maria

.

 **Chapitre 4**

 **La chute du Mur Maria**

 **. . .**

 _Ce jour-là fut un véritable tournant pour l'histoire de l'humanité qui prit notamment conscience de la force incommensurable de l'ennemi, et qui connut une première défaite cuisante par la destruction imminente d'une de leurs trois fortifications urbaines : le Mur Maria._

 **. . .**

 **Port de Shigekatsu, l'an 845**

Gaara réprima un long frisson.

L'atmosphère pesante l'oppressa légèrement, à bord de cet immense bateau de sauvetage qui devait a priori les mener dans les autres districts du Mur Maria. Depuis que sa conscience lui était brusquement revenue - quelques minutes plus tôt - une culpabilité profonde, brûlante et insupportable rongeait son âme en lambeaux et une douleur intense le submergeait. Sur cette embarcation aux dimensions imposantes, peuplée d'une foule tumultueuse le dérangeant amplement, il se sentit réellement désemparé. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait d'avoir ainsi perdu le contrôle, songea celui-ci la gorge nouée de tristesse et d'amertume.

Tout lui semblait irréel, comme un mauvais rêve.

Il ne cessait de se remémorer les images terribles de l'incident qui le hanteraient certainement tel un remords éternel qu'il ne pourrait aucunement chasser. Les visions d'horreur qui s'imposaient en masse à lui, furent d'une telle violence qu'il se tordit subitement en deux, sous le regard alarmé du blondinet qui se trouvait à ses côtés. En le voyant s'écrouler pratiquement à terre, celui-ci se précipita sans plus attendre à son secours et il se pencha aussitôt au dessus de lui, avant de lui énoncer d'une voix soucieuse:

— Qu'y a t-il !? Ne te sens-tu pas bien ?

Se torturant la lèvre inférieure avec ses dents, le roux tenta de reprendre contenance mais il perdit l'équilibre sous les yeux anxieux de son sauveur. Ce dernier réagit au quart de tour en lui agrippant fermement le bras afin de l'aider à se relever, mais il s'écarta vivement de lui. _« Qu'il aille se faire voir ...»_ se souffla t-il de mauvaise foi. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de faible, sensible, voire timide. Sans oublier qu'il se méfiait totalement des autres qui ne lui inspiraient honnêtement qu'aversion, et dégoût.

Autrement, il ne comptait nullement se reposer sur les autres. Il s'était toujours débrouillé tout seul comme un adulte responsable. Et ce n'était pas prêt de changer, il n'avait guère besoin d'une aide extérieure pour s'en sortir. Même s'il restait profondément reconnaissant envers celui-ci pour l'avoir conduit sain et sauf jusqu'ici, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il lui accorderait sa confiance au point de lui dévoiler ses plus sombres secrets.

« Reprends-toi » s'ordonna t-il silencieusement.

Toutefois,une honte aussi soudaine et vive qui s'était vraisemblablement emparée de tout son être, l'empêcha de raisonner correctement. La souffrance indescriptible dans son cœur s'accentua en traçant les horribles scènes de la catastrophe s'insinuant partout et détruisant tout sur son passage. Celui-ci était clairement l'unique fautif de cet incident. Il ne cherchait même pas à le nier tant ses actes dont il était le seul responsable, demeuraient fort répréhensibles. D'ailleurs, sur son visage se manifestait parfaitement l'expression d'un profond désespoir, du regret et de la peur.

Si seulement il n'avait pas été assailli par ses émotions aussi vagues qu'incontrôlables, les récents événements ne se seraient probablement pas déroulés comme ça. Si seulement il avait pu prévoir que les choses tourneraient ainsi. Il devait cesser de se tourmenter, le mal était déjà fait. Une simple erreur de sa part avait coûté la vie à un grand nombre de personnes innocentes. Certes il le regrettait amèrement, néanmoins il sut pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait plus revenir dans le passé pour réparer ses erreurs.

Il allait devoir vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience pour le restant de ses jours. Et cela même s'il n'était réellement pas en mesure d'ôter ses émotions négatives, insoutenables et envahissantes de son esprit. Il devait impérativement avancer peu importe qu'il ne se sente pas capable d'annihiler ce remords destructeur qui lui pourrirait fort probablement la vie. « Ainsi va le monde ... » il se marmonna aigrement.

Se couchant à l'arrière du navire, le roux écopa difficilement de l'eau de mer pour laver entièrement sa tronche ensanglantée. Puis, il se tourna nonchalamment vers le blond qui se situait à sa gauche, et qui exprimait toujours une pointe d'inquiétude sur son maigre visage. Se sentant pleinement redevable envers ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait que de vue, et qui était venu sans hésiter à son secours, il lui déclara d'un ton neutre qui laissait entendre tout de même une certaine froideur :

— Écoute, je te remercie énormément de m'avoir transporté jusqu'ici, mais cela ne signifie pas que je te lécherai les bottes pour autant.

Son interlocuteur ne cilla pas comme s'il s'attendait à une réplique pareille. Il haussa simplement les épaules, puis il lui certifia d'une voix étonnamment grave :

— Tu ne me dois absolument rien. En revanche, si tu as besoin de partager tes soucis avec quelqu'un, n'hésite pas à venir vers moi.

Seul un silence glacial lui répondit. L'orphelin semblait abasourdi par cette déclaration aussi inattendue qu'incompréhensible. Que voulait-il dire par partager ses soucis !? Celui-ci n'estimait quand même pas qu'il pourrait nouer des liens d'amitié avec quelqu'un comme lui. C'était totalement surprenant, voire absurde. Il était littéralement bouche bée même s'il ne laissait rien transparaître sur son visage inexpressif. Celui-ci ne devait pas être quelqu'un de sensé pour lui proposer ouvertement son amitié. Avait-il toute sa tête !? Il en était pas certain. Honnêtement, le roux se décrirait comme une personne relativement repoussante, hostile et terrifiante, bien qu'il en était aucunement le cas.

Alors pourquoi celui-ci s'entêtait-il à vouloir se rapprocher d'un gars comme lui.

Il n'en savait strictement rien. La seule chose qu'il put confirmer à cet instant précis c'était qu'il se considérait comme potentiellement dangereux, et qu'un lien relationnel supplémentaire - autre que celui qu'il possédait déjà avec Hannes - ne lui apportait assurément rien de bon. Encore déstabilisé par cette suggestion improbable, il lui grogna dessus :

— Si tu ne veux pas mourir, je te conseillerai sincèrement de ne pas trop traîner dans mes pattes.

Le blond hocha simplement la tête, et l'assura calmement :

— Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te forcerai pas à être mon ami.

Tss. Comme si une mauviette telle que lui pouvait le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Ce misérable moucheron devait se mettre dans le crâne qu'il était quelqu'un de peu fréquentable, et qu'il ne lui attirerait que des ennuis. Enfin, ce n'était clairement pas le moment idéal pour divaguer. La situation demeurait toujours inchangée, car les Titans affluaient de partout et semblaient s'être définitivement emparés du District de Shiganshina. Le bon côté des choses fut qu'en perdant connaissance, la tempête de sable s'était brusquement interrompue. Ainsi, il leur restait peut-être une chance de se tirer d'affaire car la porte intérieure, ou la porte principale qui se dressait dans toute sa splendeur devant eux, parut toujours intacte.

Visiblement, tout n'était pas encore perdu.

Pourtant, il avait ce mauvais pressentiment tapi au fond de lui, comme si quelque de chose de terrible allait survenir dans quelques instants.

Une voix familière qui surgit de nulle part, lui fit lentement redresser la tête :

— Pandaaaa, je savais qu'il était complètement inutile que je m'en fasse pour toi.

Une veine apparut sur le front du garçon interpellé, en entendant le surnom ridicule par lequel celui-ci l'avait encore désigné. Il grimaça encore plus en remarquant que celui-ci gesticulait dans tous les sens au milieu d'une foule intenable qui le fixait comme s'il s'agissait d'un attardé mental. Sur le moment, il ne sut que faire de cet imbécile qui se donnait constamment en spectacle. Mais en même temps il se détendit partiellement en le voyant en chair et en os, alors il pouvait faire une exception pour une fois et le pardonner pour son comportement hautement puéril.

— Pff, espèce de demeuré, bourdonna t-il faiblement.

Le plus âgé qui entendit son chuchotement presque inaudible, rétorqua d'un ton amusé :

— Toujours aussi désagréable, à ce que je vois.

Le garçon de dix ans n'eut pas le temps de lui renvoyer une réplique cinglante, qu'Armin qui se tenait en retrait et qui venait enfin de noter la présence du vieux décervelé, interjeta d'un air inquiet :

— Hannes, où sont Eren et Mikasa !?

Le soldat de l'unité de Garnison attarda aussitôt son regard sur l'autre garçon et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Puis, il inclina légèrement sa tête et lui présenta ses remerciements les plus sincères :

— Armin, mon petit je ne t'avais pas vu, je te suis entièrement reconnaissant pour avoir pris soin de Gaara en mon absence.

La bouche du roux se crispa en l'entendant s'exprimer d'une manière si irritante. Ce dernier présuma qu'il était suffisamment fort pour se protéger soi-même, surtout avec l'acquisition de ses nouveaux pouvoirs... Son regard s'agrandit en songeant subitement à la catastrophe qu'il avait engendré en faisant usage de cette source d'énergie inédite. Après avoir commis un tel acte, il ne pouvait assurément pas être fier de disposer d'un pouvoir similaire, il devait d'abord apprendre à le contrôler. Il se promit intérieurement de ne plus l'exploiter avant d'en avoir une maîtrise totale.

Profondément immergé dans ses pensées encombrantes, il perçut vaguement la voix de Hannes prononcer la phrase suivante _:_ « Eren et Mikasa se trouvent tous les deux à l'aile gauche du bateau ». En entendant cette nouvelle, Armin sentit la tension qui lui nouait les épaules s'alléger d'un coup, et il prit congé sans plus attendre pour partir rejoindre rapidement ses amis. Inutile de mentionner que le roux ne s'aperçut même pas de son départ précipité.

Relevant son moment de distraction, le plus âgé fronça les sourcils et le questionna sur sa conduite inhabituelle :

— Qu'y a t-il Gaara, quelque chose te contrarie !?

Celui-ci plongea son regard vide d'émotion dans le sien, et siffla froidement :

— Absolument rien.

Face au ton employé - catégorique, ferme et sec - Hannes se tortura les méninges pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Passant une main dans ses cheveux humides, le blond sauta d'un geste vif sur le pont du bateau sous le regard ahuri des personnes à bord. Ensuite, il s'abaissa à son niveau, et lui mit une main ferme sur sa tignasse rousse qu'il ébouriffa affectueusement avant de lui souffler à l'oreille d'un ton sérieux :

— J'insiste, si une chose te tracasse parle moi-en, on pourrait régler le problème ensemble tu le sais très bien.

L'orphelin se mura dans un silence distant, incapable d'affronter la dure réalité. Le blond saisit d'emblée que quoi qu'il fasse, il ne parviendrait pas à lui extirper des informations. En notant son obstination, c'était perdu d'avance. Patienter. Il n'avait plus qu'à patienter que celui-ci vienne vers lui de sa propre initiative pour lui expliquer de quoi il en découlait véritablement.

Ainsi, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'obtempérer :

— On en reparlera plus tard.

Alors que le blond s'apprêtait à lui tourner le dos pour se diriger inexorablement en direction des soldats amassés en groupe devant la porte intérieure, il distingua nettement le bruit d'un long fracas qui lui fit hâtivement relever la tête. La peur le paralysa littéralement sur place lorsqu'il vit une créature impressionnante dotée d'une armure d'os défoncer brutalement le dernier rempart qui dispensait jadis les Titans de s'introduire dans l'enceinte fortifiée.

 **. . .**

 **District de Trost, quelques jours plus tard**

D'un œil attentif, le roux contempla la masse humaine serrée, entassée derrière le Mur Rose fermant ses portes aux derniers survivants, qui affichait une mine ravagée. Celui-ci éprouva de la satisfaction mêlée à de la tristesse lorsqu'il constata que la réalité semblait enfin les atteindre aussi brutale soit-elle. Partiellement de sa faute - il l'admit amèrement - Shiganshina était tombé en premier ne laissant derrière lui qu'une traîne de poussière.

« J'ai provoqué un réel désastre en l'espace de quelques secondes, et dire que je m'inquiétais au sujet des Titans ... Je suis encore plus dangereux qu'eux. »déduisit le jeune orphelin l'air morose.

Ensuite, toujours par son erreur, le Mur Maria s'était effondré sans qu'il ne puisse lever le petit doigt pour l'en empêcher bien qu'il avait repris le contrôle de ses émotions. Immergé dans ses pensées délirantes, il n'avait pas pu réagir à temps pour éviter le pire de se produire : l'ouverture d'une brèche dans l'une des trois fortifications urbaines.

« Si seulement j'avais pu accéder à mon immense pouvoir sans avoir eu recours à l'aide de ce maudit démon, j'aurais pu sauver des vies et non les détruire. » se souffla t-il d'une mine accablée.

Au même titre que les Titans, il était responsable de cette catastrophe. C'était indéniable. À la seule différence que l'apparition inattendue de deux créatures opérant de la même manière que les hommes, le poussait à croire qu'il s'agissait d'une invasion préméditée. Tandis que dans son cas, il avait eu le malheur de baisser sa garde et de laisser le démon prendre le dessus.

« Effectivement, je n' aurais jamais commis ses atrocités de mon plein gré ... » se marmonna t-il comme pour se rassurer.

En conclusion, l'humanité s'était véritablement retrouvée désemparée devant la force démesurée de l'ennemi et des vagues meurtrières engendrées par la Tempête de Sable. Était-ce un malheureux hasard ? Une catastrophe naturelle ou bien une manœuvre de l'ennemi pour éradiquer le plus d'humains possibles !? La réponse, seule Gaara la connaissait : une technique d'auto-défense qui avait mal tourné. Ce qui le réconfortait un tant soit peu, c'était que l'invasion des Titans avait complètement perturbée les esprits et qu'il paraissait presque certain que la Tempête de Sable ne sera même pas mis au tapis.

La chance semblait lui sourire étrangement mais jusqu'à quand cela perdurerait. Il devait impérativement apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, s'il ne voulait pas être percé à jour et condamné pour ses actes qui seront jugés irréversibles. La seule chose qui lui restait à faire pour parvenir à ses fins était d'intégrer la 104ème Brigade d'entraînement. Pour information, il ne chercherait nullement à se former en parfait soldat pour accéder aux trois corps composant l'Armée Humaine. Il espérait seulement qu'il parviendrait à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, et une fois cela réalisé il quitterait le camp d'entraînement pour se retirer dans un coin isolé du monde extérieur ou nul ne pourrait lui causer des soucis.

Revenons au moment présent, derrière le Mur Rose une inquiétude contagieuse émanait des rescapés affamés qui ne demandaient qu'à être nourris, protégés et rassurés. Toutefois, les soldats du District de Trost n'étaient visiblement pas du même avis. Ceux-ci ne témoignaient d'aucune indulgence à leur égard et les traitaient ouvertement comme des fardeaux qui risquaient d'épuiser leur dernière réserve de nourriture. Ils ne ressentaient aucune compassion, et c'était franchement écœurant à voir.

« L'essence même de l'homme est mauvais »s'enquit-il de se dire en grimaçant légèrement.

Il mit fin à ses pensées lorsqu'une voix familière s'éleva dans les airs :

— Excuse-moi de te déranger.

Il ouvrit les yeux et fit face à son interlocuteur qui n'était autre que son jeune sauveur à qui il devait la vie.

— Que me veux-tu Armin, c'est bien comme cela que tu t'appelles ?

Le blond sembla prit au dépourvu un instant, puis lui adressa un léger sourire avant de lui répondre :

— Je suis étonné que tu aies retenu mon nom.

Le roux arqua un sourcil et se sentit obligé de se justifier :

— C'est juste que Hannes n'arrête pas de me parler de votre bande, ne crois surtout pas que je vous porte un intérêt particulier hein.

Armin ne s'offusqua pas pour autant. Tout le monde savait dans le coin que le Roux ne se liait d'amitié avec personne et ne intéressait qu'à sa petite personne. Enfin, Hannes était la seule exception. Mais cela allait changer, le blond voyait bien que ce n'était qu'une façade et qu'il n'était pas l'enfant taciturne, agressif et égoïste qu'il laissait transparaître.

Il allait être le premier ami de Gaara, c'était son seul objectif du moment.

— J'en doute pas Gaara ... bah tu vois moi aussi je connais ton nom mais je n'en fais pas tout un plat, le reprit-il d'un ton agaçant.

Ce dernier grogna en réponse et insista hostilement :

— Je n'ai pas envie de me répéter. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

Le blond ne se découragea pas devant sa froideur, et lui tendit un bout de pain.

— Tiens et ne me remercie surtout pas, lui déclara t-il avant de détourner les talons sans que le roux ne puisse protester.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci n'esquissa aucun mouvement pourtant intérieurement il bouillonnait : « C'était quoi ça encore ... ! » .

 **. . .**

 **Six mois plus tard**

Gaara poussa un long soupir de fatigue. Puis, il essuya d'un revers de manche la sueur qui perlait sur son front. La chaleur insoutenable le fit énormément transpirer, sans oublier son ventre qui lui hurlait depuis déjà un bon bout de temps sa faim. Concentré sur son travail, celui-ci avait eu la malchance de rater l'heure du repas. Le travail dans les champs était intensif. Pour labourer la terre, il fallait avoir une sacrée force au niveau des bras, et ce n'était décidément pas donné à tout le monde. Se tenant à ses côtés, une fillette de six ans tentait de reproduire soigneusement les mêmes gestes que lui mais il était clair qu'elle peinait à suivre le rythme de travail.

Les hommes n'avaient plus aucune compassion, c'était inadmissible de faire bosser une si jeune enfant. Certes il agissait comme un adulte à longueur de journée, néanmoins il ne restait pas moins un enfant de dix ans lui aussi. Il avait ses propres limites, et son corps ne supportait pas tant l'effort surhumain qu'il fournissait à chaque fois qu'il usait un peu trop de sa force pour accomplir les tâches qu'on leur confiait. Après la destruction de la première paroi extérieure, les survivants de l'invasion avaient été poussés vers le Mur Rose. Pour les réinsérer dans la société, le gouvernement leur avait imposé le travail forcé afin d'augmenter la production dans les champs et les fermes. Personne n'avait été épargnée, hommes comme femmes, ou encore enfants, ils devaient tous payer pour leur soi-disant hospitalité.

« Tss, encore une injustice à relever » nota le jeune garçon en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'essence-même de l'homme était mauvais, il le répétait sans cesse et ça ne changerait probablement jamais. Les habitants du Mur Rose étaient réellement infâmes, et il n'exagérait pas. Ceux-ci les considéraient comme des parasites, les jugeaient vulgaires et sans manière juste parce qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à la même classe sociale. Enfin, pas qu'il allait s'en plaindre, au contraire il se réjouissait devoir les habitants de Shiganshina subir un tel acharnement. N'oubliez pas que par le passé il avait reçu le même traitement des siens car il possédait un statut d'orphelin.

Peut-être que maintenant ils comprendront ce qu'il avait pu endurer lorsqu'il se faisait à chaque fois traiter de « démon », de « délinquant » ou de « bâtard ». La liste était plus longue bien évidemment, néanmoins c'étaient les termes qui revenaient constamment.

Bon revenons au vif du sujet, sa vie était bien plus paisible dans le District de Trost qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été jusqu'à présent. Il résidait dans une petite maisonnette que Hannes avait louée pour qu'ils puissent vivre ensemble. Pour tout vous dire, il ne passait pas un seul jour **,** pas une heure et peut-être pas une minute, sans qu'ils ne se chamaillent. Mais curieusement, c'était un endroit où il se sentait chez lui.

« Sûrement, parce que je vis enfin avec la personne que j'estime le plus au monde » songea t-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Alors qu'il poursuivit son travail avec un esprit plus serein, il vit un grand tumulte de gens plus âgés que lui discuter avec animosité en affichant des expressions sombres. Pour en savoir plus, il laissa sa bêche et se dirigea d'un pas discret vers cette masse humaine agitée. Arrivé à leur niveau, il repéra le grand-père d'Armin accompagné de son petit fils et de ses deux amis qui semblaient aborder des mines abattues.

À en voir les yeux gonflés d'Armin qui se faisait réconforter par Eren et Mikasa, il était clair que les nouvelles ne devaient pas être bonnes. Même si une vague d'inquiétude le rongea subitement, il prit un air impassible et interpella le grand-père d'Armin pour lui demander de quoi il en tournait. Celui-ci lui annonça d'un ton amical - sous le regard suspicieux de l'idiot et un brin curieux de sa sœur - que le vieux croûton qu'il était, allait accomplir une mission honorable, celle de reconquérir le Mur Maria.

L'orphelin écarquilla les yeux face à cette révélation surprenante et l'interrogea une nouvelle fois pour qu'il l'éclaire davantage sur le sujet :

— Pardon ...pouvez-vous être plus explicite dans vos explications ?

Le brun qui ne semblait en évidence pas d'humeur, lui lança d'une voix cassante :

— Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans "reconquérir le Mur Maria", et puis en quoi ça te regarde c'est pas comme si tu te préoccupais des autres !?

« Toujours à mettre son grain de sel celui-là » pensa le roux en grinçant des dents avant de rétorquer sur un ton impulsif :

— Je ne t'ai pas sonné, abruti.

L'expression de l'idiot s'assombrit :

— Qui traites-tu d'abruti ?

D'un ton nonchalant, il lui répondit :

— Toi...qui veux-tu que ça soit d'autre andouille.

— Tu te crois vraiment supérieur aux autres hein ! S'exclama furieusement ladite andouille.

Gaara le toisa d'un air dédaigneux et lui renvoya une réplique cinglante :

— Devant une bête dépourvue de toute intelligence dont le niveau est comparable à celui d'un Titan, bien sûr que je me sentirai supérieur.

Mais quel culot, il osait le comparer à ces montres ! C'était la phrase qui le fit sortir de ses gonds. Eren avança l'air menaçant, la main levée prêt à le frapper. Mais s'il croyait qu'il allait laisser se faire taper dessus par un imbécile de première, il se trompait lourdement. Il se mit donc en position de combat pour le contrer mais le coup ne vint jamais. Son pot de colle - pardon sa sœur - l'avait retenu en lui soufflant qu'il n'en valait pas la peine, ce qui fit effet sur le garçon enragé qui baissa immédiatement son poing et qui commença à tourner les talons - non sans lui avoir jeté un regard assassin - suivi de Mikasa pour s'éloigner au plus vite de lui.

« Bon débarras » jubila t-il intérieurement.

Il mit fin à ses réflexions malicieuses lorsqu'il entendit Armin lui reprocher son attitude :

— Ne pourrais-tu pas être plus agréable ?

— Non, trancha t-il sèchement.

Le blond plissa des yeux mais ne lui répondit rien, habitué à son comportement pour le moins puéril. Il laissa passer pour cette fois, car il n'avait ni la force ni la volonté de se disputer avec son nouvel ami. Durant ses quelques mois, ils s'étaient grandement rapprochés et entretenaient à présent une relation amicale, même si le roux se montrait parfois méfiant à son égard et était dur dans ses mots. Ils arrivaient même à tenir une conversation sans que Gaara ne se dégonfle et l'envoie chier comme il le faisait auparavant. Ce qu'il ne sut pas sur le moment c'était que sa confiance ainsi que son respect il les avait tous deux gagnés lorsqu'il lui avait sauvé la vie.

Toujours en attente d'une réponse concrète, Gaara s'impatientait de plus en plus :

— Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal.

À en juger le ton employé, il croirait presque que son homologue se faisait du soucis pour lui.

— Les Hauts Dirigeants ont décidé de lancer une expédition militaire pour reconquérir le Mur Maria, et toutes les personnes aptes à combattre participeront à cette campagne.

Secoué par cette déclaration inattendue, son interlocuteur explosa de rage :

— Mais c'est un suicide collectif, les hommes n'ont pas les ressources nécessaires pour affronter ces montres sanguinaires !

Armin acquiesça en ajoutant :

— Le gouvernement lance cette campagne dans l'initiative de diminuer la population devenue trop importante et impossible à gérer.

L'hôte au démon qui sentit distinctement une colère noire surgir au plus profond de son être, énonça avec conviction :

— L'humanité n'apprend jamais de ses erreurs, si elle persiste dans cette voie elle sera vouée à disparaître.


End file.
